


The Undead Adventures of Mammon

by Berry_Girl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, i will update tags as i post new chapters, probably, rating might change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_Girl/pseuds/Berry_Girl
Summary: The state of society has crumbled, far from the way of life everyone was so used to. They called it, “Disease of the Undead”. It causes those inflicted to turn into a shell of what they once were. They are simply dead. No longer human, yet still roaming around the streets as if their dead bodies were being used as puppets. However, the one concept that they have a hold of is hunger. An unyielding and untamable hunger. They are on the prowl, constantly hunting for flesh. Everything is in shambles and Chiko wonders if it will ever go back to normal. It feels unbearable until one day they meet a young man named Mammon who sticks by their side through it all.Maybe things will work out after all.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowwerpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowwerpot/gifts).



> Note: This is my second ever fanfiction and it is based on a roleplay I have currently ongoing with the wonderful Flowwerpot. 
> 
> This Prologue is simply just a short explanation about the zombie apocalypse. The next chapter (which will be chapter one) will finally start us off with the story. It will be Mammon and Chiko’s first meeting! I will be posting that soon. 
> 
> Zombie Apocalypse AU.  
> Human Mammon & Human MC.  
> Chiko = Flowwerpots OC!

How very unfortunate for the occupants of this world. The state of society has crumbled, far from the way of life everyone was so used to. Not too long ago many people came face to face with some of their strongest fears. In that moment everyone knew what was to come. News spread like wildfire and with that spread the irrational fear and panic. The government insisted that there was nothing to worry over. Citizens were silenced, their rights stripped away from their very being. Soon the problem became global, the whole world struggling to deal with what seemed to be the end of times. Many riots broke out across the world when the first few incidents happened. Governments tried to hide the truth, but the truth leaked its way past the cracks and spread the hysteria all over the world. Eventually the situation became uncontrollable. 

morbus inmortuorum is what they call it, “Disease of the Undead”. It causes those inflicted to turn into a shell of what they once were. Almost as if their soul had left their body and a mindless spirit had taken its place. The corpses walk around aimlessly. They can’t respond to anything, as if they no longer have a voice, as if they can’t even understand anything anymore. They have no morals, no concept of the world around them, and certainly no empathy. They are simply dead. No longer human, yet still roaming around the streets as if their dead bodies were being used as puppets. However, the one concept that they have a hold of is hunger. An unyielding and untamable hunger. They are on the prowl, constantly hunting for flesh. It seems to be the only thing they crave and so humans of the current world struggle to survive. To survive against the undead cannibals and their spreading disease, to survive against nature, and of course to survive against each other. 

Everything is in shambles and Chiko wonders if it will ever go back to normal. 

It will… wont it?


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the actual story. Chiko and Mammon meet for the first time.

Chiko would never be able to forget the first sign of the apocalypse. It had destroyed all the trust they once held for the world. Now as a lone wolf, they constantly traveled, hunting for basic supplies in order to survive. With them they carried a baseball bat, while in their pocket a gun along with what little ammo they had left. Time had gone by slowly as the cold weather approached. Chiko's concern started to rise as the days passed by. The lack of winter clothing dawned on them. They would have to explore their current shopping district in order to find some warm clothing. Though, it wouldn't be a surprise to Chiko if someone found themselves in the same situation as them, alone and scrapping for food and other necessities. Chiko stepped through the broken down walls of a clothing store. Quietly moving around to minimize their steps against the broken glass. Their hands lightly touched the remaining clothing, searching for thicker attire. Their hands stopped at the thickest jacket they could find. Satisfied, they tied it around their waist before rummaging around for anything extra. Chiko grabbed some gloves and a beanie before slowly making their way out of the building. Brow raised, they stopped midway as they saw the silhouette of someone from the opposite side of the street. 

* * *

Mammon has been having quite the difficult time lately in his quest for... well, quite frankly, _anything and everything_ . The last few places he hit up seemed to have already been scavenged. Completely wiped clean of anything that would be useful. No food and no medicine. Nothing of value that could be sold or traded. Really, he was hoping to find some new clothes or at the very least a new pair of shoes. He is about fed up with wearing his current pair, which appear as if they could fall apart any moment now. Especially considering winter is quickly approaching, it would be wise to find something warm soon. Frustrated, Mammon storms out of the building with a huff, crowbar in hand and propped over his shoulder. For a moment he considers if it’s even worth it to search any of the other buildings in the area. The first one he's searched already has absolutely nothing. He has a mini debate in his head, narrowed eyes focused on the ground below. However, his train of thought is interrupted just as quickly as it started. 

Noticing movement from his peripheral vision his eyes quickly dart in that direction. Heart now racing at the thought of encountering anything right now, he feels like he might explode. To make matters worse he has lost the gun he was previously using and currently only has a rusty old crowbar for defense. 

_'Crowbar better than No-Bar'_ he thinks. 

Shaking away the distracting thoughts he brings his attention back to reality. Thankfully, his fears are quickly put to rest when he notices that the _thing_ across the street is actually another human. A quick wave of relief and excitement rushes over him. He hasn't encountered another human in a while. _In fact the last human he encountered had robbed him of all his supplies._ His excitement fades a little at that thought but he approaches the other human anyway, slightly cautious.

"Yo!" he calls out to them, hoping to gain their attention with a wave.

The mystery person takes a panicked look around before immediately pressing a finger to their lips, motioning for him to shut up. Hoping the man didn't attract any of those dead cannibals.  
  
Mammon stops in his tracks as soon as the other motioned for him to be quiet. Lips pursed, he nods and finally approaches them. They, however, reply in a lowered voice.

"You must be _bloody insane_ if you believe saying _yo!_ is quiet enough." A thick British accent came from their lips, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Lucky for us, they're too busy minding their bloody business." They take a look at Mammon, now eyeing his worn out shoes and point towards the store they had just previously walked out of.

"Saw some shoes if you want to try to gamble for the correct pair." The stranger continued to eye him. The chances of this man taking their stuff was high but if anything with a rusty crowbar versus their bat and gun, they doubted him to try anything. Perhaps even they desired some human interaction under the current circumstances. 

Mammon attempts to lower his voice, now looking down at his current pair of shoes. They are truly pathetic looking. Covered in mud and on the verge of crumbling to pieces. He sighs. "Yeah, well, I'd say it'd be bout' time for a new pair before these things fall apart, right?" he responds with a slight smile. Peaking over the others shoulder, he gets a good glance into the store behind them. He is certainly glad in this moment that he didn't decide to dip before looking around some more. It appears there are quite a few things still left inside the building, at least from what he can tell. Now he just has to hope that the pair of boots previously mentioned are truly there, and of course in the correct size. 

Noticing the other has quite a few items on their person gives him a little bit of relief. Maybe there will be quite a few useful things for him here. "Have ya' checked any of the other buildins' round' this area yet?" he asks. Mammon hopes that this person can provide him with what areas would be worthwhile to search through. 

"I just started down there. Unless you're looking for bottles of water, you're out of luck." the stranger hummed. "Everything else has gone bad. Haven't found any food just yet. But there's still more stores, so who knows?" They sighed. "I'm guessing the other stores aren't worth the search over there? This is maddening. Having to bloody scrap for food". 

Mammon huffs at that response. He was hoping for a more promising answer. However, if there are still unchecked stores down the way, then there is still a chance they could find something helpful. He just hopes this person doesn't run off by themselves, leaving him behind with nothing. 

"I'll keep going down to the other stores now, I'll call if I find something." They begin to walk down the street, yet before they take their leave the mystery person finally gives Mammon a name.

"Name's Chiko." they state. 

_Chiko._ It was quite the pretty name actually. His face reddens slightly for thinking such silly things, especially in a time like this. Then he realizes that he has been silent for a bit too long. His face reddens even more from the embarrassment. 

"R-right! I'm Mammon." he sputters out quickly. "I guess I'll try my luck at finding some new boots.” 

Chiko chuckles at his awkward display. "Nice to meet you lad." 

With an awkward smile and a nod Mammon turns away into the store that Chiko was previously in, hoping desperately to escape any further conversation for now. He hopes Chiko will make their way to another building in order to search for supplies. 

Now inside, Mammon strides over to where the clothes would be located, specifically the shoes. Sitting the crowbar aside he rummages through many pairs that are either too small or too big. Though, finally, he comes across a pair that would fit just perfectly. Slipping off his old crusty pair of shoes he swaps them out for the new clean pair. ' _Prolly wont stay clean for long_ ' he thinks, quickly tying up the laces. Mammon looks around some more, grabbing some clothing that looks as if it would fit. He takes into consideration the approaching cold weather and takes one of the thicker jackets as well. Once done searching he grabs his crowbar, resting it over his shoulder once again before heading out the door in search for Chiko. 

Mammon makes his way down the sidewalk, peaking into each building he passes. Not finding Chiko in the first few, he feels a little hurt. Anxiety starts to flow through his body. Did they gather all the supplies they could find and haul ass? _Possibly._ He wouldn't doubt it if that was the case. Especially considering the type of people he has met thus far. It's hard to trust to begin with, and even harder to trust after basically being robbed and left for dead. Though, to him, Chiko didn't appear to be that type of person. He swallows his fears and keeps looking, peering into each building he passes. Finally, he lays eyes on them and instantly feels relief. Though, he quickly pushes such feelings to the side. There isn't really any need for them. After all they have only just met mere minutes ago. It wouldn't make a difference if this person left him behind or not. Yet he can’t help but feel a bit of happiness for the fact that he might not have to survive alone anymore. 

When Mammon arrives behind them he notices that Chiko is currently squatted down, stashing away resources into their bag. They were staring at the big cans of fruit on the shelf in front of them, seemingly questioning whether to take it or not. 

"Yo, did ya find anythin'?" he asks from behind them. 

Chiko flinches, though barely noticeable. They point to a separate pile of resources. "Repeated cans of food and bottles, thought you would love some." Chiko turned to him before sighing. "We got lucky, I have to say." They looked at Mammon's shoes. " _Lucky indeed_." Chiko closed their bag before standing up. "Not entirely sure if there's more things to grab though, so you might want to verify yourself." 

"Ah bloody hell. Were you being loud?" Chiko looked past Mammon. Currently outside there was a large group of zombies walking the streets. He flinches at Chiko's sudden change in demeanor, whipping his head around to look behind him. Sure enough there are many of the Undead roaming around the exit... ‘ _great’_. 

Mammon huffs, turning back towards Chiko. " _Yea no_ , the great Mammon wouldn't make a dumb mistake like that!" he states a matter-of-factly. _Maybe a little bit too loud..._ He winces, looking back once more only to realize what he had feared. The zombies have indeed noticed them by now. How could they not, after that loud display of narcissism? 

"We got ta' find another exit, fast!" He grabs a hold of Chiko's wrist, running further into the store and away from the horde of zombies heading their way. Chiko almost trips at the sudden pull but they catch their balance as they run deeper into the store. Soon enough their heterochromia eyes landed on the emergency exit, pointing it out to Mammon.

"There!" Chiko pulled Mammon to a stop to prevent losing their possible only exit. A deep sigh left them as they dragged Mammon over. Chiko and Mammon push hard onto the exit gate. It wouldn’t budge. 

" _ You blooody pigs and your bloody reasons to lock emergency exits _ -" Chiko hissed, grabbing their bat before pushing Mammon back. "Force our way out it is”, Chiko yells. 

"Wait a sec will ya!" Mammon responded by grabbing their arm and pulling them backwards. "It'll be easier this way" he said, jamming his crowbar in between the door and its frame. Fear coursed through his veins as the undead seemed to get closer and closer. Using all of his strength he finally put that old rusty tool to good use. It _felt_ like forever had passed, but slowly the door pried open and as he kicked it in the light from outside shone into the darkness of the building. ' _ Just in time too  _ ' he thought.

Mammon grabbed Chiko's wrist once again, being more careful as to not trip them up this time and ran out into the daylight.  Chiko’s feet matched Mammon's as they ran away from the chaos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who is reading! This is my first time doing a multichapter fanfiction. I appreciate comments!
> 
> Hopefully this isn't too short? Should the next chapter be longer?


End file.
